Ahsoka's Message
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Ahsoka has left a message for Rex. Can you find it? Order 66 has just been carried out and after it Rex finds a message from Ashoka. Even in death she will always baffle and amaze him.
1. Chapter 1

Rex: I am awesome. This is probably my best song fic ever. Then again I've only made two. So I dunno but I like this one. And I love to make song fics. They're just so much better than regular fics.

Anywhos I was wrestling some sheets back onto the clothes line when the black sheets reminded me of the Grim Reaper (don't ask) and I was listing to Baby I Love you by Lil Corey and I'm like 'REXOKA SONG FIC!' And I came in and wrote this. I'm very happy at how this turned out. Much better than I thought.

DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE SONG. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

X

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to, boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made could never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

Death. It was a mysterious subject for Ahsoka. Even though she killed some strange creature or being almost every day it was still a mysterious subject to her. She had heard that there were Gods and Goddesses and mythical creatures and all sorts of things saying what and who Death really was.

The Jedi and all her teachers refused to elaborate on the subject when she asked them except for saying the same old thing; "There is no such thing as Death. He is nothing but the farrier between you and either the Light side or the Dark side."

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to, boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made could never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

Undiscouraged Ahsoka researched Death vigorously. When ever she could sneak from the Temple Ahsoka would go around the city asking random people who and what they thought Death was. She heard many different things and when she met someone of her race she eagerly asked them.

A month after she started her search Ahsoka accidentally messed up her mission and was placed on guard duty in the library. She wasn't that upset. It would give her plenty of research opportunities.

_I love you, yes I do(yes i do)  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until, the end, of time  
From the day I met you, I knew we'd be together  
And now I know I want to be with you forever  
I want to marry you  
And I wanna have your kids  
They can never compare to the feeling of your kisses  
_  
With all that time Ahsoka almost drowned herself in trying to find out who and what Death really was. She had found a person who spoke nonstop about the mysterious figure that haunted people the rather young woman gave her this definition: Death was the right hand servant of Hades the ruler of the Underworld. Whenever Hades needed someone to inflict a painful and long death he sent Death. The Fates oversaw the process so that the soul wouldn't die too quickly.

Ahsoka shuddered and was horrified at that but she was also fascinated by it. The Jedi around her were getting suspicious on why Ahsoka chose to spend so much time in the library and around the city than with other people as was her nature and personality. Anakin especially noticed the change in her.

_I can say I'm truly happy to this day  
You made me thank god that I live my life everyday  
There's never been a doubt in my mind  
That I regret ever having you by my side  
But if the day comes that I have to let you go  
I think there's something that i should probably let you should know  
I enjoyed every day that I spent with you  
And I will miss you cause I'm happy that I had you at all  
_  
It had been about three months since being put on guard duty when The Order happened. Ahsoka had been in the youngling training room reading to them. It was one of her favorite things to do when she had spare time and it made her feel almost normal. Almost. She was still obsessed with find who and what Death really was.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Ahsoka looked at the door in confusion. She rose and set the book she had currently been reading down on the chair she had just vacated. Ahsoka poked her head out into the hall way before quietly closing it and Force locking it. She unscrewed the vent on the floor and ushered the kids in. They were confused and some where scared but she calmly ushered them in and put it back.

"Stay and do not leave until things have calmed down."

With that she left.

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to, boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made could never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

Ahsoka left the room she currently was in and slowly crept down the hallway keeping to the shadows. She came to the main hall and was horrified by what she saw. A tremor wracked through her body. Ahsoka bit her lip to keep from crying out. She bent over from the pain. Why was this happening? Why? Oh God why?

Everywhere that she looked all she saw was death. Her emotions where going wild. Fear, death, pain, confusion, helplessness. Oh God it was all too much. She couldn't bear it any longer. Ahsoka looked up and cried out in shock. Luckily there was so much chaos no one heard her. Rex. **Her** Rex. Was killing. So... so mercilessly. She barely noticed Cody but it was Rex who captured her attention the most.

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to, boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made could never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced  
_  
Rushing over before killed another Ahsoka jumped and rotated her body so she was between him and the youngling. Ahsoka was dimly aware that she was backed into a corner. But she didn't care.

"Why?"

"'I have too."

"No you don't! Just stop it Rex! Please!"

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka. But I have to. Orders are orders."

"Who then? Who ordered you?"

Rex hesitated then shrugged. She was going to have to die anyway.

"Chancellor Palpatine."

Ahsoka nodded.

"Say it one more time. Please Rex."

"Chancellor Palpatine."

Ahsoka was smiling now. He goal was in sight.

"One last time."

"Chancellor Palpatine."

Ahsoka was grinning.

"Excellent."

A shot rang out and the next thing he knew Ahsoka was dead on the floor. Rex rolled her over and crossed her arms over her small chest and said a small prayer.

Unknown to all, and even to this very day she refuses to admit how they did it, Ahsoka had taught a small youngling to tap into her mind. It was during those last few moments Ahsoka had projected the memory of what Rex had said to Vanessa, the youngling, in hope that Chancellor Palpatine would be stopped.

During those last few moments in the realm of the living Ahsoka had discovered who Death really was. Death was in the form of her mother guiding her to the Light side of the universe. There she saw all the people she loved in the distance. Before stepping into the light and warmth of her mother's embrace Ahsoka looked back at her body in the realm of the living and smiled.

'Good bye Rex.' she thought her voice echoing throughout the entire Galaxy. 'I love you.'

_Baby I love you yes I do  
I will be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end of time_

It wasn't until after the killing when Rex was searching Ahsoka's room when he found her letter and with it her last good bye.

X

Ok so this is a lot darker than I usually write but I so far like it! Well actually I love it! It was sooo much fun to do! I should write sad stuff more often. Haha. Maybe not. Thanks for reading and much much MUCH thanks to Arista (thearistacats) for helping me piece it all together, keeping me motivated, and forcing some great writing music on me! You are awesome Rissy!

Oh before I let you all go. Can you decipher Ahsoka's message?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so it seems that I confused all of you. It's actually really easy to see Ahsoka's message. I bet that you'll facepalm yourselves when I tell you it but I'll wait for a bit. No sense in spoiling it now. Sorry girl's gotta have her fun! Here's a few clues.

Read the lyrics. Carefully a couple times.

Then read the story. Not the lyrics the story.

Lastly read the entire story lyrics and all a couple of times.

Then for the fun of it. Read it while paying attention to the parts I mentioned.

Remember to pay attention to these special parts:

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to, boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made could never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

Order 66 battle

With that she left. *FORESHADOWING!*

Rex. **Her** Rex. Was killing. So... so mercilessly.

The dialog between her and Rex and bout the Chancellor

_Baby I love you yes I do  
I will be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end of time_

Before stepping into the light and warmth of her mother's embrace Ahsoka looked back at her body in the realm of the living and smiled.

Can you get it now?

If not scroll down.

But first let's review shall we?

1) Read the lyrics carefully a couple times.

2) Then read the story. Not the lyrics the story.

3) Lastly read the entire story lyrics and all a couple of times.

4) Then for the fun of it. Read it while paying attention to the parts I mentioned.

Ho-hum.

Did you read it like I said too?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Good. So do you really wanna know?

Really truly?

Sure about it?

Well ok!

Go to the next page!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka's Message

Her message is actually a lot of things but there is one thing that she really wants everyone to know.

_**She loves him.**_

Him being Rex. Duh!

And that no matter what, love is the strongest power of all. That part with the Chancellor proves it. The song was her last good bye to Rex. Her One True Love. It was also that no matter what Death isn't scary. It's just the next great adventure of your life and when The Love joins you it's even better.

Facepalming yourself yet?

It also encourages courage in the face of danger, to go to any lengths to uncover corruption, love all even though they hurt you and your faith breaks, Death isn't scary, that sometimes you just have to blindly trust someone (the youngling part), to entrust precious information to the younger generation, to train the next generation on how _**not**_ to act. To learn from the past so that we don't make the same mistakes in the future.

And most importantly to _**love all**_. It's so hard to love everyone but we have to at least try. To love the people we hate and detest. The one (or ones) that have hurt us. Just try and maybe something with come out of it you never expected.

And since I'm updating this at Christmas it just seemed to fit. It's also the season of forgiving and faith. So go out love all and say "I'm sorry." to your haters and the people you hurt (accidental or not). Say it even if you didn't start the problem and don't be surprised if the person you say it to rejects it. You'll still feel loads better.

Ya get it now? Go ahead facepalm yourself. I'll wait.

….

…

..

.

Awesome. Thanks for reading! Now go read our other stories! There are no more of these whole serious thingys…. for now. Maybe I dunno.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

Lots of love,

Izabella, Jennifer, and Elizabeth


End file.
